Last Blue Moon
by Katherine RhubarbVT
Summary: "Last blue moon? A blue-tiful evening on the blue bayou?" Was that just Captain Cuke's "witty blooper"? Or was there something behind that saying? Why was Luna so cold to Space Fleet, USS Applepies and, most especially, Captain Cuke? And is Cuke really willing to share the spare engine core... to Luna's team? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching Veggies in Space for the first time and I can't stop thinking about Captain Cuke saying about that "last blue moon". I came up with something and- BOOM- I made this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Captain Cuke was leading me to someplace. I was blindfolded. What on earth could the Captain prepare? Captain Cuke and the USS Applepies were currently working on a planet I was assigned to. That is where we met. Ever since, we've become quite close to each other. Admittedly, I have developed a crush on the Captain. Well, couldn't help it.

Anyways, so there we were, walking to someplace.

"Alright, Cap, I've got enough surprises this day. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll ruin the fun if I do." Captain Cuke replied.

After walking in what seemed like forever, Captain Cuke pulled up the blindfold and the first thing I noticed was a blue light. I soon realized that the blue light was coming from the moon; the blue moon, to be exact. It only came along twice every century. I gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. Below it was a silent and peaceful bayou which, strangely, looked blue because of the light emitted by the moon.

"I thought it would be great watching the blue moon with another blue moon." Cuke teased.

"Captain, I warned you." I reminded.

"Sorry." Cuke smiled nervously. "Please have a seat."

A picnic blanket was laid on the ground for us. Beside me was a bowl of popcorn. Cuke had his own bowl. Those were the times when sharing weren't the most convenient way of making friends. Moments later, Captain Cuke sat up straight and swallowed his popcorn.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

From the other side of the bayou, fireflies appeared and cruised on the water. Some hopped on lily pads or touched the water. I have to admit, that was one of the best dates Cuke had taken me.

"This is amazing!" I beamed.

"I thought you might like it." Captain Cuke smiled proudly, relaxing back on the ground.

As I was staring at the fireflies, his face turned from relaxed to… well, blue (no pun intended). He slowly sat back up again with a frown on his face.

"Cuke, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Luna, the real reason I invited you here is because I have to tell you something." Cuke said.

"What is it?"

"It's kinda bad news."

"Kinda?"

"Well, Space Fleet sent us on a mission on the other side of the galaxy. We don't know how long will we be leaving. All I know is that we're searching for an ore: Mewantium." Cuke explained.

I gasped. "Mewantium?! That's a valuable element! Everybody wants it!"

"And it's hard to find. Luna, I might not see you again for a long time." Cuke frowned.

"Oh…" I sulked. "Actually, Cuke, I have something to tell you, too."

"What is it?"

"I'm going home. My planet needs me. Plus, I miss it too much. So… if you're back from the other side of the galaxy, you can't look for me here." I sighed.

"Why don't you tell me where's your planet?" Cuke suggested.

"No, I can't. It's classified. My job there is strictly confidential. Only my boss and crew should know. Plus, no one really passes by or knows my planet."

"Oh." Cuke bowed his head.

A cellphone started to beep. It was Cuke's. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Spork? I thought I told you… Now?! You can't be serious. Space Fleet said— Well, can't you talk to Admiral Nezzer to delay it? Oh. Okay. Just give me fifteen minutes, that's all I ask. Sorry, Spork, this is your captain's orders."

With that, Cuke hung up even though I still heard Mr. Spork's voice on the other end of the line. Then Cuke faced me and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Luna. But we're leaving now." Captain moaned.

"But you promised me that our dates won't be messed up by your missions again! This is the fifteenth time! Need I remind you that we might not see each other for a long time?!" I protested.

Cuke froze. "I know. I'm sorry to mess up this last date. I really am. But… let's face it, Luna; things don't really work for us here. We've talked about this and it's time to say goodbye."

"But…"

"I'll miss you, Luna."

Cuke planted a kiss on my cheek and then left.

"Cuke!" I called.

But he didn't look back. I knew that he really regretted that. I knew at the back of his head, he wished that he can stop this. But there's nothing that can change the Admiral's orders now. Besides, being Captain of the USS Applepies was his biggest dream. I can't allow that he'll quit it just for me. But he had to mess up this last date? Still, all this time, I thought about a tough thing that I didn't even want to think.

"Oh, Cuke, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Ten Months and Sixteen Days later…**

**Cuke's POV**

Luntar the No-Personal-Space Guy was moments away. Luckily, we had good disguises. We were welcomed by his annoying, sarcastic nature.

"Ah! So here are the mysterious visitors. You can call me 'Luntar the Powerful'!" Luntar said.

"Well you certainly aren't 'Luntar the Leave Us Alone'." I rolled my eyes.

"Something tells me we've met before," Luntar observed.

The robot guards took off our disguises and we were revealed to be from the USS Applepies. I nervously looked at them. Great. I'm going to jail. A dashing cuke like me _never_ goes to jail.

"Good disguises!" Luntar gasped.

Out of the blue, I heard her voice. "Captain Cuke!"

"Luna!" I smiled.

So this was her undercover work all this time? Working with Luntar the Annoying One? And I didn't really recognize her in the first place. But at that moment, it didn't matter. It's been eight months and I was just so happy to see her again.

"It's been awhile." Luna blushed.

"Last blue moon?" I remembered. "A blue-tiful evening in the blue bayou?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Save the witty bloopers, Captain. I've heard 'em all. Should we interrogate these spies, sir? Or just throw them in a cell?"

I was shocked. Luna certainly has… changed. She was usually gentle. Now she wants to throw me in jail. She knows too well I can't stand the jail! Well… I can't blame her. She must've been mad at me for calling off our last date. But it still wasn't a reason to lock us up.

"You can't lock us up." Mr. Spork defended.

I thought some jokes would butter her up and make her a bit less serious.

"Like in jail? Time to start singin' the blues!" I smiled.

"Clever." She groaned. "They're Space Fleet, sir. We can use them as hostages for their ship."

All that time, I was distracted by the fact that Luna works with a majorly evil pirate. I tried to focus on the mission. I tried to reason with Luntar to stop this madness. But all he wants is to grab power. Fine. If Luna's team wants to play this game, the game is on.

"Well, you can't have my ship." I scowled.

"We'll see about that." Luntar's hologram spoke for him. "Take them away until they're ready to cooperate."

As the robot guards to me to that dreaded prison, I can't stop thinking about one thing.

_Luna, what happened to you?_

* * *

**After the USS Applepies saved Tootany.**

**Cuke's POV**

Well, sharing turned out to be a great way to make peace with them. Sharing that T.U.N.I.C. full of Mewantium was hard for me. But it was hitting two birds with one stone. Turns out, Luna had forgiven me for leaving her. What can I say? I'm a hero. Before the USS Applepies left Tootany, Luna and I met up again.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding?! After saving my planet, of course I forgive you!" Luna grinned.

The unexpected was Luna's mastery. She hugged me. Right there, I believed we left the past behind us.

"I missed you too much, Cuke. You don't know how hard it was for me to send you to jail." Luna admitted.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to give one of our T.U.N.I.C.'s." We broke apart from our hug. "So… we're good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"And since I know where your planet is now, I can visit you a lot more often! But I'm warning ya. Sometimes I appear out of the blue." I smiled.

"Captain… we've talked about the puns." She reminded.

"Sorry." I chuckled.

"Captain, we are good to go!" Mr. Spork reported.

"I'm on my way!"

The last time I left Luna, I left her with a cold goodbye and a sad heart. But this time, it all changed. As I headed for the Applepies, I looked back at her and she smiled at me. I promised I'll be back, and I will. Oliver taught me the importance of promise. So this time I'm keeping it.

The USS Applepies launched off and we waved our new friends with a goodbye.

"Goodbye, guys!" Mr. Spork bid.

"See you soon!" Oliver shouted.

"Thanks a lot!" Luntar yelled.

"Come back soon!" Luna reminded.

"We will!" I promised.

Man, sharing never felt better. Who knew it brought us together?


	2. This is the Last!

**Okay, I may break a one-shot rule, but I can never forgive myself if I won't publish this. This is a very tiny detail I forgot. No complaining of breaking that rule! Just enjoy! :) (At least I hope you would)**

* * *

**Before Captain Cuke and Mr. Spork Escaped**

**Luna's POV**

"Oh, hi, Oliver! Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just finding a good place to eat. The cafeteria's full again!" Oliver replied.

I giggled. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver; you just can't sit still, huh?"

"Yeah! Speaking of sitting still, I heard that the captain and the first officer of the USS Applepies are in jail. Is that true?"

Great. Even he knows that. I cleared my throat and found my voice.

"Uh… yeah. They are," I shrugged.

"Oh. I also heard that, ten months ago, before you went back here, you've been hanging out with the captain." Oliver added.

I froze. "How did you know that?!"

Oliver laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell my Uncle Luntar. Bye, Luna!"

I stared at him as he left. Oliver's just a kid. How did he know a classified information like that? Maybe someone told him. But I didn't tell anyone… at least that's what I remember.

* * *

Luntar was working late… again. I can't blame him. I, too, am worried for my planet. But this guy was being unreasonable and he won't listen to us.

"Sir, we've only got six minutes left until the sun explodes!" I reminded.

"I know! We must find the Applepies!" Luntar ordered.

I shook my head. "We can't afford the fuel anymore, sir. Every ounce should be focused on that sun."

"What's the use? The sun is getting darker every day! We barely got enough energy to power our heat lamps!"

"Should I prepare us all for evacuation?"

"No! Not yet. This is our home."

"A home that will be consumed by an exploding supernova!" I reasoned. "Space Fleet is already here. If we talk to them, maybe…"

_Maybe Cuke can forgive me and give me quarter,_ I thought.

"They wouldn't help! Why would they? This is our sun and our problem. I'll figure it out." Luntar said.

With that, I left. Why wouldn't he listen?! There wasn't much time! We'd be doomed to oblivion if we don't act now! But he has a teeny, tiny point. Why would Cuke help me after sending him to jail? He hates jails. Maybe he'd hate me.

I thought for a while. My planet needs help. We can't do it on our own. I decided to talk to Cuke on sharing one of their engine cores. Maybe he'd show a little sympathy. After all, their job is to help those in trouble. We're pretty much in trouble a few minutes later.

I headed down the prison entrance. I decided to use the radio. Showing my face to Cuke is bad enough. I turned it on and spoke.

"Cuke? It's me, Luna. I know that I've sent you to prison, but I need your help badly. Our sun is going to explode in a few minutes and… well… I know it's too much to ask… but… we really need one of your engine cores. It can save us. If you don't help us, I understand. You might as well leave us here."

I meant every word I said. But the more I spoke, I observed an odd thing. It was dead quiet. As far as I know, Captain Cuke is such a chatterbox. And he and Mr. Spork are usually talking about their missions. So it struck me odd to hear nothing.

"Cuke?" I checked.

Why was it so silent?

I went downstairs to check why. And there I found out. The prison door was wide open. They must have escaped. But how?

I saw an empty drink box on the cell floor.

_Oliver._

As I rushed to Luntar's room to report this, I noticed in one of our computers that a spaceship was heading towards Tootany. It was the USS Applepies. They must be back to attack us! Or maybe seek revenge. Panicked, I knocked at Luntar's room despite the fact that he was asleep.

"Luntar, the prisoners have escaped!"

* * *

**After Captain Cuke decided to share**

**Cuke's POV**

As we headed towards Tootany, I was silently praying that they won't attack us. Giving one of our engine cores was a really hard thing to do; especially after Luna made Luntar send us to prison. But I had forgiven her. Besides, she and her planet need the Mewantium more than the ship does. The question remains:

_Luna, have you forgiven me?_

* * *

**Just in case the reader doesn't know, quarter means mercy. Learned that from Disney's The Pirate Fairy.**


End file.
